


Love The One You're With...Unless?

by beckysue_bonner, joli_camarillo, lila_luscious1



Series: Love The One You're With [1]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Hook-Up, Interracial Relationship, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Whew! This took nearly the whole day to write. I hopeit meets your standers, audience. Because I do it FORYOU, as well as for myself.





	1. Love The One You're With...Unless?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [sanctuary_for_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/gifts), [Natteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [Multifandomfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [ProblematicDS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicDS/gifts), [SAM_Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAM_Reign/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [MarySBarros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySBarros/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [uselessfacts08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessfacts08/gifts), [Keeper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeper98/gifts), [FanGirl18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/gifts), [anthy03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthy03/gifts), [georgiamagnolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiamagnolia/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts).

> Whew! This took nearly the whole day to write. I hope  
it meets your standers, audience. Because I do it FOR  
YOU, as well as for myself.

Feeling lonely, despairing over Reade's announced engagement (it's been THREE  
MONTHS NOW, Tasha!), and HORNY, on top of it all, Tasha Zapata sends a text  
one Thursday evening to 'flame-throwing' New York Mets Pitcher Ricaro Muñiz, the staff  
Ace (16-8 W/L record, league-leading strike-out leader.) If HE'S in New York, and neither is  
otherwise occupied, they have a standing "hook-up" arrangement-usually at this smae hotel (he  
returns to his home country in the offseason, and doesn't bother with a permanent residence.

The Team has suites on the Renassaince Hotel's 14th Floor; in suite 1433, the handsome Venezuelan  
has made quite a bit of headway with the buttons of Zapata's blouse; he has them nearly all undone when  
the sexy FBI Agent's iPhone signals a text recieved. Muñiz urges her to ignore it; she advises him that should  
a Federal Agent disregard a text, and should that text later be found to be one of high importance (such as pending/  
actual terrorist threat,for example) that Agent's Ass, no matter how, big, round, and delisciously firm it is, will  
almost certainly be tried under every statute available for such an offense. Ricaro relents:

EReade19: Whereyaat?

TZ00Z: Out-'Sup?

ER19: Meg 💨...no return ETA...she's gone for good

TZ00Z: I'm coming by-20 mikes (minutes)

ER19: Negative-do ur thing

TZ00Z: 20 mikes, Reade-wait for me

ER19: NEGATIVO. Me acuesto 😴

TZ00Z: 👍

Ricky starts to slide her blouse off of her shoulders; she starts to let him, then changes her mind:  
"No puedo, Ricky-ese texto se trata de una emergencia; tengo que irme." (I can't-that text was for an  
emergency ...I have to go.)

"¿Vas a regresar?" (You're coming back?)

"No estoy segura. Te llamo en un rato." (I'm not sure. I'll call you later.)

A quick peck on the lips, and she's out the door. Twenty-two minutes later, Edgar gets a text:  
"Estoy aqui-abre la PUERTA, Güey!" (I'm here-open the door, Dude!)

Reade shakes his head in wonder (although this response is not unexpected-it is, after all_ZAPATA..._  
He leaves the condo door cracked and gets a beer from the refrigerator, popping the cap just as she walks in. All  
in one continuous motion, she sheds her jacket, takes a drink of the beer he handed her, and seats herself in 'her chair'  
(she confiscated a particular easy chair a year or two ago, which only SHE is permitted to sit in, whether she's present  
or not.)

Neither of them speaks, until Tasha asks, "Are you okay?"

"You shouldn't have ended your..._date_; I'm a big boy...I'm good." She doesn't register  
the odd timbre in his voice: Ricaro Muñiz is 'warming up in the bullpen', and should be ready to pitch a full  
'nine innings' in about an hour...(hint hint!)

"Oooooo; CELOS! (Jealous!), Zapata teases, then immediately regrets it: the stricken look, an expression of pure  
sorrow on Reade's face, his beautiful brown eyes that now appear BLASTED..."Don't mind me, Ed...I'm a jackass...Sorry...  
REALLY..."

Reade sighs: "It's just as well-I was asking for the ring back tonight."

Tasha, confused, blurts "HUH!!? WHY?

Reade says nothing: lets her come to it on her own..."ME?!"

"YOU-I've told you that how many times? Meg knows, I'm pretty sure, which is why SHE LEFT  
rather than me leaving her."

"For real?"

"I can't explain it, it's just what I believe."

Tasha murmurs, musingly: _ME...because of ME_...  
now what?

"We take the step; WE TRY _US_...we MAKE it work."

"US." It's as if she's tasting the words..."I want that; I do...I wish that I could tell you HOW MUCH  
I want it-I'm just...SCARED, Reade. If I hurt you, even without meaning to-it would END ME, for real...  
_END...ME..._Dare I risk it?...I HAVE TO-I'm ended if I DON'T TRY...we have to TRY, Reade...don't  
we?" This last almost in a whisper.

Zapata's mobile phone announces a text ("Amor A La Mexicana " by Thalia is the designated ring tone for text  
messages)...it's Patterson:

PepmntPatty: 'Sup? Come have a 🍸!!

TZ00Z: Negative-I'm at Reade's

PepmntPatty: ??MEG??

TZ00Z: 💨 burned-to India...no return ETA

PepmntPatty: O, 🤞 (SNAP!)

TZ00Z: I'm posting up here, thanks, tho

PepmntPatty: You mean READE is/will be "posting up"! 😉

TZ00Z: Good 1...not bad...hey, gotta go: Peace

PepmntPatty: Peace

She puts the handset away, faces Reade. "Am I staying? I'd like to stay."

"That would be good...yeah."

"I have a "go bag" in my trunk. Back in ten?"

"Ten."


	2. Love The One You're With...Unless? 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha and Reade sleep together <😴>

In the elevator on the way back up to Reade's condo, Tasha gets a text: from you can  
guess who?

RickisM2.0: ¿Don' tu estas, Linda? (Where are you, Gorgeous?)

TZ00Z: No voy a poder regresar, Guapo...lo siento) I won't be able to come back, handsome-sorry)

RickisM2.0: ¿CONQUIEN ESTAS, NATASHA? ANDAS CON TU _¿EMERGENCIA?_, EH? ES OTRO VATO?  
(Who are you with? Are you with your 'emergency'? Another guy?)

TZ00Z: ¡'SperateSperateSperate! ¡Tranquilízate! Tu, con Viejas aqui, aya, y por donde sea,-al lo mejor una  
llego el momento que yo me sali, y me quieres echar pedos a MI!? ¡Vete a la verga! (WaitWaitWait! Calm yourself,  
right now! Another bitch probably got to your room the moment that I left, and you are giving ME shit? You CAN  
FUCK YOURSELF!)

Between floors 9 and 17, Tasha manages to get her breathing, and her anger, under control. They decide that SHE will  
take the bed, and he the fold-out sofa. After they retire for the night, neither sleeps much, until: (0131am) "Reade." Then  
louder: "READE"...

"Hmmm...wha? Hun..?"

"Come in here with me...please?"

"Ahhh-no se... te parace una buena idea? (I don't know...do you think that that's a good idea?)

"Ben" (Come) So softly he's not sure she's spoken. "Acuestate conmigo." (Lie down with me.)

Their eyes meet, and lock. It is the promise behind those dark, dark orbs that move him off of the  
sofa bed and into the bedroom. She waits until he lies down (indicating 'his' side of the bed), and slips  
under the covers of the opposite side. After a few minutes of lying there with his eyes closed, he opens  
them suddenly, to discover Tasha facing him, and those DARK, DARK ORBS, again...searching his. WAIT...Did  
he hear her correctly? It sounded like she whispered _touch me?_...

She takes his right hand, guides it, slowly, SLOWLY to the juncture between her thighs. his fingers encounter  
SKIN, not fabric (hmm-note to self-she sleeps 'commando'), and soft, silken (sparse) pubic hair. She's HOT and  
his fingertips are wet with her excitement...his eyes, still staring into hers, ask the silent question _now?;_  
the wordless response: it's almost time...not tonight..."Tomorrow...or the next day, OK?", she murmurs. He nods assent.

"Is it okay-tomorrow?

"Sure. It's fine-YOU set the pace."

"You're showing me something right now-something very important, E. THIS, NOW-is big for me...you understand?"

"I think so."


	3. Love The One You're With...Unless? 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALISON KNIGHT AND KURT WELLER
> 
> A short drabble about Allie and Kurt's break-up

Alison Knight prepares a special dinner for herself and Kurt Weller. 

After dinner he has a beer, she a bottled juice, in Allie's nicely furnished living room. Allie says  
what's been on her mind, in that direct way of hers her family, friends, and colleagues know so well:

"You need to tell me what's going on, Weller. We haven't been together that long, but...  
but it's been long enough to know when something's wrong...plus, I'm a MARSHAL-so there's  
that."

"Yeah...there's that..."

"I'll help-you are in love with Jane, and you're too...honorable...to say or do anything about it,  
as long was we're together. I'm carrying your baby, and I truly care for you..."

Kurt sighs deeply: he's been dreading this moment. "I know what you're about to say, and you're right. I want to  
stay in the baby's life, but...it does no one any good if we keep this going and we don't really love each other.  
It's like you said: I care for you too..."

"BUT-you WANT Jane. It's fine Babe. You don't have to worry about seeing your child, either. You can't help who  
you fall for, right? We fucked up, so we live with the consequences-about the baby, I mean. I'll be fine, and I really  
hope that you get what you want. BE HAPPY, Kurt."

"I want that for you, too. Really." They both stand, and hug, with genuine affection. A little peck on the lips, then a final,  
deeper one. Then he's gone.

About twenty minutes later, Allie dials a number from her home phone. "Hi, Con...yeah...are you coming over? Okay-forty  
minutes. Bye."


	4. Love The One You're With...Unless? 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not quite a 'drabble', though not as lengthy as some

The sex is everything they both expected it to be. Tasha is both surprised and utterly  
delighted by Edgar's patience, selflessness, and attentiveness in bed. She discovers that he's  
also very creative and has great stamina. Edgar finds HER equally creative, and also fearless; she  
takes everything he can give (as he'd expected) and gives as good as he gets.

Many past lovers of hers have proved their skill as bed partners, and had SOME of the qualities she's  
discovered in Reade-most wanted her BODY, and viewed that luscious commodity as a 'playground';  
the sex with this new man is more meaningful because they each share the same depth of feeling-  
they are bonded by LOVE...and those feelings are only stronger after their night together:

[So I'ma care for you, you, you  
I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah  
Cause girl you're perfect  
You're always worth it  
And you deserve it  
The way you work it  
Cause girl you're perfect  
You're always worth it  
And you deserve it  
The way you work it  
Cause girl you earned it  
Girl you earned it]

He impresses her with his ability to wring multiple orgasms from her, and not by "pounding the life out of  
her" in an attempt to prove his virility-he too is fearless, and willing to do any and everything needed to please  
her...he accepts direction (ie he accepts her input on where to touch, HOW, and when)...he's AMAZED by HER, and SHE  
HIM.

He's a big, strong, 'manly' who doesn't have an aversion to snuggling. Sleeping in his arms, waking in them...to Tasha, it  
seems as if THERE is exactly where she belongs.

They've EARNED THIS, she and Reade. They deserve it. This is what it means to love, and to be loved. She feels re-born when he's  
inside her, and he is of the same mind. The way she looks at him thrills him to his core. For the first time in his life, he LOVES like  
never before. The same for her.

I want to be with you forever, she says. Lets do that, he answers.

But we felt the rush  
It made us believe it there was only us  
Convinced we were broken inside, inside

***END***


	5. Love The One You're With...Unless? 5

Bethany and her Mother play 'patty cake' in their living room. When Allison's cell phone rings,  
The Little Beauty cries "'FOM', Mommy!"

"Get it, run!"

When Bethany comes back, breathless, she announces "DADDY!"

"What's she so excited about?," Kurt asks with a chuckle.

Allie smiles adoringly at her Little One. "She just smoked me in 'patty cake' "

"_WHAT _ about Patterson?"

"Not PATTERSON, Dummy! 'Patty cake, patty cake, baker man'?"

"OHHHH...right...anyway...are you droping Beth by for half a day on the 28th?

"Riiight...morning, afternon, or overnight?"

"Is overnight, cool?"

"Yeah it's fine. Put a few plates aside?"

"If it's 'normal' Thanksgiving chow, then yes."

"No vegan."

"Do you still want this weekend?"

"Yes, please."

"Ya wanna go with Daddy on Sunday, Bee?"

"YAAAAY!!!"


End file.
